Of cream and angels
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel likes whipped cream with his Dean. Castiel/Dean


Summary: Castiel likes whipped cream with his Dean ... *g*

Dean shivered against the touch of Castiel's tongue lapping luxuriously across the skin of his abdomen, travelling in ever widening circles, as the angel's fingers dug into Dean's thigh, and side. Dean's cock was uncomfortably hard, pressing up against Castiel's chest as the angel continued to lick his slow way up Dean's body, in small kitten like laps, lips sucking slightly every so often, marking up Dean's skin with every suck, every bite.

Dean looked down, saw that Castiel's eyes were half closed, brow furrowed in the usual crease between dark eyebrows, like it usually did when Castiel was concentrating especially hard. There was no mistaking the lust trapped deep within the angel's intense gaze despite his half closed eyes, no mistaking it by the erection grinding into Dean's leg every time Castiel made even the slightest movement.

Dean reached down, kneading his fingertips into Castiel's shoulders, urging the angel on, when Castiel's tongue slowed to a halt, casting a glance up at the hunter from beneath his eyebrows. At Dean's initially angry protests, Castiel resumed his licking, moaning slightly himself at the contact, fingers twisting into Dean's waiting flesh possessively.

The angel stopped for a moment, before reaching for the can of whipped cream once again, squirting out a cool white stripe down the middle of Dean's chest, making Dean inhale sharply at the coolness of the cream hitting his super heated skin. Castiel's head dipped and he resumed licking and suckling at every inch of bare stomach and chest displayed before him, moving to Dean's shoulder when the cream had long since gone. He kissed the hand print scar burned forevermore onto Dean's shoulder, sucking, licking, biting the scarred skin, making Dean cry out in sudden pleasure, warmth flooding through Dean's body at the contact from the being that marked him, racing through veins and reaching his cock.

Dean's hands clutched Castiel's shoulders as the hunter's hips bucked upwards, fingers digging in almost painfully into Castiel's vessel, but the angel didn't complain, just bore it and continued licking and biting the scar. Dean's cock rubbed against Castiel's, making both moan out loudly at the friction created and Dean repeated the gesture again, and again.

Castiel stopped biting, licking, sucking, instead moved lazily down towards Dean's cock, taking it deep into his mouth with a sigh. Dean cursed, throwing his head back against the pillow as he moved his hips in time with Castiel's bobbing head, groaning out his lust to the ceiling, fists bunching the sheets beneath them, leaving sweaty marks upon the cotton.

Castiel's eyes closed, tasting the slightly salty taste of Dean's pre-cum mingling with the rich taste of the cream still lingering on his tongue, and he groaned, sending vibrations through Dean, making the hunter writhe on the bed beneath him. Castiel's wings slowly unfurled from his back, spreading across the room, feathers settling around them both. Dean grabbed onto one of Castiel's wings, kneading at the feathers, tugging on wingtips, stroking across the feathered surfaces repeatedly, crying out at the feel of Castiel's tongue and teeth gently working their way over his cock..

Castiel could feel his erection getting impossibly hard every time that Dean made a fresh sweep with his fingers across his wings, every time that Dean writhed, moaned, cried out his name and the need for release was getting harder to ignore, to deny. He pulled away from Dean's cock with a soft pop, before Dean had even finished, reached completion. At first, Dean protested, raising his head to glare down angrily at Castiel, meeting a lust filled gaze from the angel instead.

He stopped protesting when Castiel turned him over onto his hands and knees, settling in against Dean's legs and hips as he reached for the lube on the nearby bedside cabinet. He spread some of the lube out across his fingertips, before pushing one finger inside Dean, then two, gently easing open the tight hole, with every stroke of his fingers. Dean's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Castiel's fingers inside him, breath catching again when he felt the burn, then cried out when pain turned into pleasure with every stroke, every thrust of Castiel's fingers inside him. His breath came in ragged gasps as he encourage Castiel to go deeper, to which the angel responded, stroking across the hunter's prostate with gentle fingers, making Dean cry out his name repeatedly.

When Castiel was satisfied that Dean was loose enough, he spread the lube out across his own cock, groaning loudly at the feel of his own hand touching himself, enclosing his member within his slick grasp. He continued stroking himself, looking down at Dean knelt before him, moans of satisfaction falling from his lips with every stroke as he picked up the pace. The familiar feel of climax started pooling in his abdomen, and he stopped touching himself with an effort, not wanting to come until he was inside Dean.

"Cas, Cas, please," Dean murmured, when Castiel didn't immediately do anything. "Please, I want you, please, inside me."

Castiel didn't say anything, justgripped Dean's hip tight with one hand, before guiding his cock inside Dean, his cries of pleasure almost drowning out Dean's as he thrust firmly inside the hunter.

He was only dimly aware of Dean stroking himself firmly beneath him, so lost in sensations of bliss and ecstasy coursing through his being with every possessive thrust, every cry and moan that Dean made beneath him, every cry that dropped from his own lips.

Dean shifted beneath Castiel, getting a better stance upon the bed, shifting the weight more evenly on hand and knees, before rocking back onto Castiel's cock, increasing the pleasure for them both, as he continued stroking himself hard. Castiel came, keening out Dean's name repeatedly, with such lust, love, desire lodged deep in his throat, his wings stuttering and shaking around them as the angel came, hips bucking against the hunter's, hands flexing, contracting, hurting Dean.

It was the pain that Castiel was inflicting upon him that sent Dean into shouting release, coming across the sheets and his hand in waves of ecstasy, crying out for Castiel, with lust, love, desire of his own catching in his throat, making him dizzy with need and want and must-have.

Castiel withdrew, slowly, laying down beside Dean, as the hunter snuggled into Castiel's still unfurled wings, drawing them round his own body, before settling into the crook of the angel's waiting arms. Neither of them spoke, merely stared at one another, breath puffing from open mouths, mingling, before Dean leant forward, kissing Castiel gently upon soft lips. They remained like that, exchanging kisses, eyes closed, mouths open and wet, until Dean slowly drifted into sated sleep in Castiel's gentle, loving arms ...

fin


End file.
